Jalan Cintaku: Mengejar Cintamu
by Kaka 22
Summary: Menghindar, mengelak, berbohong, kesal, bosan. Itulah yang dilakukan dan dirasakan oleh wanita Hyūga itu. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa pria yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui asal usulnya itu, begitu menginginkan cintanya. "Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, berjanji akan terus mengejar cintamu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Karena itu adalah JALAN CINTAKU!"
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata-chaaan~, pergilah denganku!" Naruto memohon kepada Hinata seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah sudah yang keberapakalinya pria pirang itu mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan entah sudah yang keberapakalinya pula Hinata menimpalinya dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Naruto… aku tidak bisa!" walau suaranya terkesan merdu dan lembut, tetapi tetap saja, perkataan Hinata mengandung kekesalan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Pasalnya, pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan hanya dibatasi lemari kaca obat-obatan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan! Sekaaalii saja… ya?" Naruto memohon dengan tatapan menggoda. Pria itu meliuk-liukkan alisnya berharap agar wanita yang bahkan tidak menatapnya itu akan luluh dengan segala usaha dan godaan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

"Sekali? Jika kita pergi, maka besok kau akan datang lagi dan memintaku untuk pergi bersamamu…lagi." ujar gadis bersurai nila itu dengan penuh penekanan. Kali ini iris amethyst-nya manatap langsung ke dalam mata beriris safir itu.

"…baiklah, aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi besok!" kata pria itu dengan nada dan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan. Tetapi, raut wajah pria berkulit tan itu kemudian terganti dengan tampang penjahat yang tengah menyeringai licik, "…tapi, aku akan mengajakmu lagi besok lusa. Hahahaha…" usai mengucapkan kata yang telah ia konsep itu, pria dengan tiga garis horisontal di kedua pipinya itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat para pelanggan yang ada di dalam Apotek besar milik Hyūga itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Seolah-olah dia adalah penganggu yang harus dijinakkan.

Hinata?

Jangan tanyakan dia, karena wanita cantik itu sudah minggat terlebih dahulu sebelum pria semampai itu menertawakannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ©_ Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Jalan Cintaku: Mengejar Cintamu_ © **_Author Unyu_**

**Genre:** Drama, Fluffy Romance.

**Main Chara: **Naruto U. Hinata H.

**Rating: T**(een)

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ABAL, OOT, Typo(s), Bad EYD, Mainstream, etc.

**Summary: **Menghindar, mengelak, berbohong, kesal, bosan. Itulah yang dilakukan dan dirasakan oleh wanita Hyūga itu. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa pria yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui asal usulnya itu, begitu menginginkan cintanya. "Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, berjanji akan terus mengejar cintamu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Karena itu adalah JALAN CINTAKU!"

**RnR Please!**

…

**Don't Like? Think again!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jalan Cintaku: 1. Mengejar Cintamu  
**

* * *

"Hinata-chan? Pulang denganku?"

Hinata nyaris terjatuh ke belakang jika saja tidak ada meja yang menjadi pegangannya. Pria pirang itu lagi-lagi menampakkan diri di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?' bisik gadis itu dalam hati. Wanita itu dibuat sweatdropped oleh pria pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Pasalnya, kapan, di mana dan bagaimana pun itu, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini selalu mengetahui keberadaannya dan akan selalu ada mengejutkannya—seperti sekarang.

"Ssstt… jangan berisik! Ini perpustakaan." wanita cantik itu menegur dengan berbisik kepada pria yang memang dasarnya selalu berapi-api.

Sadar akan tingkahnya, Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya—sekadar mengetahui bagaimana suasana perpustakaan saat ini. Dan benar saja, kini semua tatapan tajam menuju kepada dirinya.

Segera saja pria pemilik mata menawan itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali kepada semua mahasiswa yang ada di dalamnya—meminta maaf—

"Maaf!" seusai melakukan tanggung jawabnya, Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi dengan duduk di samping Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam—merasa malu akan tingkah Naruto yang membuat semua pasang mata menuju ke arah mereka.

2 menit telah berlalu. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama bungkam setelah kejadian yang menurut Hinata sangat memalukan itu. Ingat akan ajakan yang ia lontarkan tadi belum dijawab Hinata. Membuat ia ingin bertanya kembali kepada Hinata dengan perasaan yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

Namun, karena kali ini mereka tidak berada di tempat terbuka ataupun di Apotek besar milik ayah Hinata. Membuat pria berumur 22 tahun itu harus menjaga tingkah laku dan intonasi suaranya.

Setelah beberapa detik, pria yang memiliki IQ rata-rata itu memiliki sebuah ide. Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata dengan seringai licik andalannya.

'Kali ini, kau akan menerima ajakanku. Khekhekhe…' gumam pria yang sebagian wanita menganggapnya tampan dan sebagian lagi mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Hinata sendiri tidak ingin membahas tentang yang tadi. Gadis itu berharap agar Naruto melupakan ajakan yang beberapa menit lalu ia lontarkan kepadanya. Namun, sepertinya harapannya itu tidak akan terwujud, karena…

"He-hei!"

…Naruto sudah mengambil terlebih dahulu tas samping miliknya dan membawanya pergi.

Ingin rasanya gadis keturunan Hyūga itu berteriak sekencang mungkin kepada pria pemilik rambut blonde spike itu. Namun, niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika sekali lagi ia melihat tatapan-tatapan dari pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ma-maaf!"

Segera saja gadis itu meninggalkan buku-buku yang sejak 30 menit lalu menemaninya itu. Pergi mengejar pria yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui asal-usulnya.

* * *

"Dasar hantu sialan! Pergi kemana dia?" gadis itu menggerutu seraya melengoskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap agar ia menlihat ataupun sekedar menangkap bayangan dari sang pemuda.

Namun, ketika Hinata tengah asyik-asyiknya mencari Naruto. Gadis itu tidak menyadari ketika orang yang di carinya kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran lima jari.

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa Hinata berbalik ke belakang, membuat surai indigonya beterbangan. Dan detik itu pula, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan akan segera jatuh pingsan ketika wajahnya dengan wajah orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter.

"…mencariku, Nona?"

Masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Hinata sudah mampu menguasai perasaan dan emosinya. Ia merasa ingin meledak saat itu juga.

BLETAAK

"A—aww! He—hei... ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sesekali meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan tiba-tiba yang Hinata berikan kepadanya.

Pria itu berpendapat bahwa ia adalah pria yang hebat karena mampu membuat seorang Hinata Hyūga menjadi out of character. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena gadis yang akan mengambil alih Apotek besar milik ayahnya itu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang terkenal dengan kelemah gemulaiannya dan keanggunannya.

Masih dalam seperti itu, Naruto dikejutkan dengan jari telunjuk Hinata yang mengarah ke hidungnya. Dengan takut-takut pria itu kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau… BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Hinata di hadapan Naruto kemudian. Dengan kasar Hinata mengambil tasnya dari tangan pria pirang itu dan segera melangkah menjauhi Naruto dengan masih diliputi rasa kesal.

Tapi, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Pria dengan satu tindik ditelinga kanannya itu kemudian mengejar Hinata dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Le—lepaskan aku!" pinta Hinata seraya meronta-ronta berusaha agar segera terlepas dari genggaman pria yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kau belum menerima ajakanku!" ujar pria itu. Kemudian melepaskan tangan seputih pualam milik Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu." Hinata berkata seraya berbalik dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, lagi-lagi Naruto mengikutinya dan kini ikut berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum nakal yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pria itu berjalan dengan posisi menyamping ke arah Hinata, berharap gadis itu menatapnya walau hanya sekilas.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Hinata berhenti dari langkah-langkah kecilnya, Naruto pun ikut berhenti. "…Naruto, hari ini aku akan pulang dengan seorang pria yang lebih baik darimu!" jawab Hinata dengan nada sinis dan menatap sekilas ke arah Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ara… Sebaik apakah dia sehingga melebihi diriku?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Hinata benar-benar bosan sekaligus kesal.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu harus berbohong hanya untuk menjauhi pria itu, "Dia adalah pria yang lebih tampan, pintar dan lebih kaya darimu. Kau mengerti itu?" kali ini Hinata tersenyum puas akan jawabannya sendiri. Ia yakin, dengan mengatakan itu, pria yang masih setia mengikutinya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya ini akan berhenti mengikutinya dan tidak lagi mengganggunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut seraya memegang dagunya menggunakan satu jari—pose berpikir kesukaannya. Ia benar-benar down mendengar perkataan Hinata yang akan pulang dengan seorang pria yang lebih baik darinya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

"Jadi? Sampai jumpa, Naruto-san!" ketika Hinata akan berbalik arah. Lagi-lagi Naruto menahan lengannya untuk pergi. Kemudian pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Hinata, tenang saja… walaupun kali ini kau pulang dengan pria yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi, besok kita bisa pulang bersama!" gumam Naruto dengan sepenuh hati kepada Hinata. Membuat gadis manis itu melongo akan perkataannya.

'Yang benar saja?' bisik Hinata dalam hati ketika melihat punggung lebar pria berambut pirang dengan iris safir menawan yang menurut Hinata biasa-biasa saja itu menjauh darinya.

* * *

Ingin rasanya Hinata segera pulang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Entah mengapa, hari ini rasanya ia begitu lelah. Padahal, hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Bangun, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, pergi kuliah dengan berjalan kaki—tidak jauh dari rumahnya —, mengikuti kelas, pergi ke perpustakaan.

Jadi, apa yang membuatnya begitu lelah, letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai? Dan jawabannya hanya satu. Itu semua dikarenakan seorang Naruto.

Yang ia tahu, pria itu bernama Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bocah pirang itu berasal dari jurusan mana. Yang jelasnya ia bukan dari jurusan Apoteker—menurut Hinata. Mengapa? Karena ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto berada dalam satu bangunan dengannya. Dan satu lagi, pria itu terlalu bodoh untuk jurusan obat-obatan.

Memikirkan Naruto, sama saja memikirkan orang asing yang ditemuinya tadi pagi dan kini menjadi hantu dalam kehidupannya. Lagi, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa nama marga pria itu, di mana pria itu tinggal, berapa umurnya, nomor ponselnya, apakah ia punya kakak atau adik, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

"Hahh…" Hinata menghela napas bosan, gadis itu kini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki sendirian. Hinata tidak pernah habis pikir, pria yang awalnya hanya datang membeli sebuah obat batuk di Apotek milik ayahnya, akhirnya menjadi hantu dalam kehidupannya.

Pria itu tidak pernah absen dalam 3 minggu ini. Pria pemilik kulit kecokelatan itu selalu saja hadir di hadapannya. Yang paling sering adalah, pria itu selalu datang di malam hari ketika Hinata menjaga Apotek milik ayahnya. Hinata bahkan tahu jadwal kedatangannya—pukul 08:00 malam. Karena pria itu juga tahu, biasanya Hinata belum berjaga ketika sore karena gadis itu terkadang mengambil kelas sore.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa Hinata tahu bahwa pria itu bernama Naruto?

Dan jawabannya adalah…

**Flashback on**

Sabtu sore itu, Hinata akan segera kembali ke rumah ketika hari itu ia sudah tidak ada kelas. Gadis cantik itu mulai beranda-andai, dengan siapa kah ia akan bermalam minggu kali ini?

Ketika ia sedang bahagia membayangkan pemuda tampan bak seorang pangeran. Hayalan itu terpaksa terhenti akibat suara-suara wanita kecentilan yang tengah meneriakkan nama seseorang.

"Narutooo…"

"Naruto-kuuunn~"

"Kyaaa…"

"Huwaaa~ tolong aku!"

Dan saat itu juga, Hinata melihat seoang pemuda pirang yang ia yakin ia mengenalnya. Pria itu kini berlari ke arahnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ketika pria pirang dengan iris mata safir itu telah sampai di hadapan Hinata, pria itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata dan merangkul gadis itu kemudian mendekapnya dengan mesra.

Hinata sedikit lagi akan pingsan akibat perlakuan pria yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto tersebut, jika saja pria itu tidak mengagetkannya dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"STOOPP! Lihat… aku sudah punya pacar, dan gadis cantik ini adalah pacarku." kata Pria itu yang Hinata yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Gadis-gadis centil itu pun bubar dengan sesekali menggerutu dengan kesal. Naruto kemudian melepaskan dekapannya dan memegang pundak Hinata agar bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Hei! Terimakasih. Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto—"

"Aku sudah tahu!"

Segera saja Hinata meninggalkan pria pirang itu dalam keadaan kesal. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dalam diam. Gadis mana yang tidak akan kesal ketika dijadikan alat hanya untuk mengusir para gadis-gadis centil?

**End of Flashback**

Hinata bertemu pria aneh itu pertama kali di Apotek, dan kedua ketika pria itu dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis centil.

Hinata akui, walaupun pada awal pertemuannya dengan pria itu ia sempat terpesona akan ketampanannya. Siapa yang tidak terpesona? Wajahnya yang rupawan, rahang tegas, hidung mancung dengan bibir merah tipis. Rambut pirang spike dengan satu tindikan di telinga kirinya, tubuh yang tinggi tegap.

Oh ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak akan terpesona?

Tetapi, pemikiran-pemikiran positif Hinata segera sirna ketika mengetahui bahwa pria itu sangat konyol, menyebalkan dan memalukan.

Ilfeel?

Ya, mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pria itu.

Tetapi, ada satu kenangan Hinata bersama pria itu yang tidak akan ia lupakan. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka pergi berkencan akibat Hinata yang benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua tingkah Naruto yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengikuti keinginan pria itu.

Yang tidak bisa Hinata lupakan, bukan ketika ia berkencan di sebuah café, tetapi yang tidak bisa ia lupakan adalah perkataan dari sang pemuda yang membuatnya tidak bernafsu makan selama dua hari dua malam itu.

Ketika gadis itu bertanya mengapa pria itu begitu inginnya mengajaknya selalu pergi bersama, dan dengan lantang pemuda itu kemudian menjawab.

"_Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, berjanji akan terus mengejar cintamu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Karena itu adalah JALAN CINTAKU!"_

* * *

Deru mobil mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dan Sasuke. Kedua pria itu kemudian mengintip dari balik jendela, memastikan siapa gerangan pemilik mobil Audi silver pengeluaran terbaru tahun ini. Namun, ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil, kedua pria itu kemudian menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Anak itu… sejak kapan dia ganti mobil lagi? Dasar!" dengus pria berambut cokelat spike—Kiba Inuzuka— seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn." timpal si bungsu Uchiha menyetujui.

Krieett..

"E-eh, kalian di sini rupanya!" seru Naruto ketka melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pria itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa putih dan meletakkan kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

"Kau punya mobil baru lagi?" tanya Kiba lagi, kali ini dengan nada sinis kepada Naruto. Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto yang tadinya sedikit lagi akan tertidur, terbangun kembali.

"Kenapa kau sinis begitu? Itu bukan mobilku. Itu milik paman Yamato!" jawab Naruto dengan santainya seraya kembali ke posisi bermalas-malasannya.

"Yamato? Sejak kapan kau dipinjami olehnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Pria itu bertanya tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Naruto, mengikuti gaya bicara Sasuke yang selalu ia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Lalu… dari mana saja kau? Mengejar si Hyuuga lagi?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto ketika dilihatnya pria itu tidur-tiduran sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Naruto kemudian bangun, kali ini pertanyaan dari Kiba mengenai hatinya dengan telak—membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Hmm… semakin diperhatikan, gadis itu semakin cantik! Hhh…" kata Naruto dengan pemikiran yang penuh dengan bayang-bayang seorang Hinata Hyūga.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya, dia tidak akan mau!" ketus Kiba, kali ini sembari menatap langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Hei! Kau lupa dengan 'jalan cintaku'?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Kiba dan Sasuke kemudian saling berpandangan dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua pria tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: *poof* **Ha-hai, Minna-san! Saya kembali lagi setelah hampir setahun vakum*kagakadayangnyari* baiklah kali ini saya membawakan sebuah fict yang tidak terinspirasi dari apapun. Hanya sebuah hayalan pengantar Author ketika akan tertidur.

Target Author sih, 3 chapter dan 4 fict *maksudnya?* fict ini akan terus berlanjut hingga fict ke-4 dengan judul yang berbeda dan terdiri dari beberapa chapter. Anda ngerti? Author juga gak ngerti apa yang diomongin.

Yang jelasnya, semuanya udah Author konsep. Tinggal nulis aja! Kalau masalah chapter yang berikutnya, Author tinggal langsung update karena Author sudah menulisnya… dengan syarat Review yang banyak, Minna-san. Karena Author punya target tersendiri!

Tentang fict Author yang berjudul posesif, Author ragu-ragu untuk mem-publish chapter berikutnya. *mengapa?* karena itu adalah fict yang sudah lama. Dan rata-rata fict yang sudah lama tidak memiliki peminat lagi *menurutane*

Dan akhir-akhir ini, Author miris melihat keadaan NaruHina Archive. Sudah lebih dari krisis, bisa dibilang Archive NaruHina udah jadi kota mati. Melihat itu, Author buru-buru buat fict asal jadi kayak di atas tuh! Hanya untuk meramaikan fict NaruHina.

Baru-baru Author baca fict, yang review cuman 9 orang dari 200 lebih pengunjung. Wah, nih parah banget nih! Itu aja sih, pengennya kita para Author dapet review(penyemangat) dari kalian. Entah itu hanya sekedar kata "Update." Kalau perlu cuman titik doing juga gak apa. Yang penting ninggalin jejak. Itu aja!

YOOSSSHH!

Kali ini permintaan Author, bukan sesajen, bukan hewan kurban, bukan apapun kecuali satu… **REVIEW** yang banyak dari kalian. Flame juga gak apa, membangun ataupun gak menjurus terserah deh. Yang penting review… hehehe. Just that!

Dan apakah ada diantara kalian yang ingin bertanya seputar fict ini? Siapa tau itu akan membantu Author untuk melengkapi chapter berikutnya.

Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat Author sampaikan. Lebih dan kurangnya, mohon disetujuin aja. Oke?

Wassalam. ***poof***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya…

"Lalu… dari mana saja kau? Mengejar si Hyuuga lagi?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto ketika dilihatnya pria itu tidur-tiduran sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Naruto kemudian bangun, kali ini pertanyaan dari Kiba mengenai hatinya dengan telak—membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

"Hmm… semakin diperhatikan, gadis itu semakin cantik! Hhh…" kata Naruto dengan pemikiran yang penuh dengan bayang-bayang seorang Hinata Hyūga.

"Berhentilah mengejarnya, dia tidak akan mau!" ketus Kiba, kali ini sembari menatap langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Hei! Kau lupa dengan 'jalan cintaku'?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Kiba dan Sasuke kemudian saling berpandangan dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua pria tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ©**_** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Jalan Cintaku: Mengejar Cintamu_ © **Kaka 22** a.k.a _Author Unyu_

**Genre:** Fluffy Romance.

**Main Chara: **Naruto U. Hinata H.

**Rating: T**(een)

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ABAL, OOT, Typo(s), Bad EYD, Mainstream, etc.

**Summary: **Menghindar, mengelak, berbohong, kesal, bosan. Itulah yang dilakukan dan dirasakan oleh wanita Hyūga itu. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa pria yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui asal-usulnya itu begitu menginginkan cintanya. "Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, berjanji akan terus mengejar cintamu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Karena itu adalah JALAN CINTAKU!"

**RnR Please!**

…

**Don't Like? Think again!**

* * *

Dengan diliputi rasa penuh kewaspadaan. Hinata duduk di mesin kasir sesekali memberi uang kembalian kepada para pembelinya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Hinata begitu waspada, itu semua disebabkan oleh pria pirang yang beberapa minggu terakhir menjadi hantu di pikirannya.

Hinata melirik ke luar. Dinding kaca Apotek milik ayahnya itu kini berembun. Malam ini hujan turun sangat deras. Hinata berharap, akibat hujan ini pemuda pirang itu harus absen mengunjunginya. Entah pria itu kehujanan di tengah jalan, atau rumah pria itu sekarang dilanda kebanjiran. Apa saja pokoknya, yang penting ia tidak bertemu dengan pria pirang itu.

Dan ketika Hinata selesai meladeni satu lagi pelanggannya. Mata Hinata menangkap seorang pemuda pirang dengan coat panjang berwarna hitam yang tengah menyebrang jalan menggunakan payung.

Walaupun dari kejauhan, gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa pria yang tengah menuju Apotek milik keluarganya itu berjalan dengan senyum yang menurut Hinata sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto memasuki Apotek besar Hinata dan berdiri di tempat ia biasa berdiri dan menunggu Hinata agar dapat sekedar berbincang-bincang dengannya. Pria itu kemudian menyandarkan payung putih miliknya pada dinding kaca transparan Apotek.

Segera saja Hinata pura-pura tidak melihat Naruto dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria itu dengan cara meladeni para pengunjung Apotek milik keluarga Hyūga yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Hinata-san. Dia datang lagi!" ujar salah satu pekerja Hinata. Membuat Hinata menolehkan kepala ke arah pria yang saat ini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Biarkan saja!" ketus Hinata kemudian kembali kepekerjaannya semula. Membiarkan Naruto berdiri dalam diam di sana.

10 menit berselang. Ada maupun tidak ada para pembeli yang datang, Hinata tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, pria itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Bahkan jika disuruh menunggu berjam-jam juga tidak apa, asalkan itu semua demi Hinata.

Dari balik pintu, muncul lah seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang yang sama persis dengan Hinata.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata. Kemudian wanita itu menatap ke arah Naruto dan berpikir bahwa pria itu tengah mencari seseorang. Lalu ia menghampiri pria pirang itu.

Ibu Hinata memandang Naruto lama. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan juga dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Hinata?" mengerti siapa yang sedang ditunggu Naruto, wanita itu bertanya dengan ramah. Ia benar-benar tidak beda jauh dengan Hinata. Hanya saja, guratan-guratan keriput mulai nampak di wajah keibuannya.

"A—ah! Iya… saya menunggu Hinata, bibi." jawab Naruto tak kalah ramah. Senyum hangat kemudian menghiasi wajah pria tampan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata ibu Hinata. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dan entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan yang jelasnya, walau samar-samar Naruto dapat melihat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hinata, kekasihmu menunggu lho! Sepertinya sudah dari tadi…" tegur ibu Hinata dengan senyum menggoda. Perkataan dari ibunya membuat Hinata melongo.

"Ke—kekasih?" gumam Hinata tak percaya. Gadis itu kemudian merona ketika para pekerjanya juga mulai menggoda-goda dirinya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Iya, nyonya! Sudah dari tadi…" tambah salah satu pekerja berambut ikal coklat yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Hinata.

"A—ayame-san!" kesal Hinata seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Gadis itu kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto. Memastikan apa yang tengah di lakukan pria itu.

Dan, tepat. Pria itu juga tengah menatap dirinya. Tatapan yang seolah-olah menyuruh Hinata untuk menghampiri dirinya yang telah seabad menunggu.

"Hampiri dia, biar Ayame yang menggantikanmu." kata ibu Hinata kemudian kembali masuk, berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Dengan setengah hati, Hinata kemudian berdiri—bermalas-malasan dan menghampiri Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Naruto dan menaikkan lengannya ke atas lemari kaca obat-obatan miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah bosan!" ujar Hinata dengan nada datar. Gadis itu menatap bosan ke arah Naruto, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah senyuman khas dari seorang pria menyebalkan seperti dirinya.

"Apa kau akan mengajakku kencan lagi? Diluar sedang hujan, Naruto-san!" mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

Menurut Naruto, ekspresi seperti apapun Hinata tetaplah terlihat cantik dan menawan. Kali ini Naruto tidak seribut kemarin, karena ia tengah asyik memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

Surai halus sewarna nila yang terus digerai olehnya, wajah menawan dengan kulit seputih pualam dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan, hidung mancung dan bibir merah tipis miliknya ditambah lagi leher putih jenjang miliknya.

Mata Naruto semakin lama semakin ke bawah, dan…

"HEII!"

"Huwaaa~"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat kesal ketika melihat wajah mesum Naruto yang kini mulai merona.

"A—apa? Aku tidak melihat apapun!" elak Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"A—ano, Hinata-chan… Mmm… bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan begitu gugup. Pertanyaan yang tidak mendasar itu membuat Hinata menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit.

"Ba—bagaimana apanya?" entah mengapa, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto dengan gugup membuat Hinata juga sedikit gugup. Perasaan was-was tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi dirinya.

"I—itu, kau… kau dengan laki-laki yang kemarin bersamamu pulang?" jawab Naruto dengan penuh perasaan—lembut—kepada Hinata. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya sweatdropped.

Gadis itu berpikir bahwa pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan pria itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tetapi, mendengar bagaimana keseriusan pria itu dalam bertanya membuat ia tersenyum dalam hati. Jauh dilubuk hati Hinata, ada setitik rasa suka kepada pria bodoh yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ah—itu? Aku sangat menikmati perjalanan pulang kami!" jawab Hinata dengan santainya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik—membelakangi Naruto. Hinata tersenyum puas, pria itu benar-benar mempercayainya.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Hinata, kemudian membungkam mulutnya sendiri menggunakan tangan kannya, ingin rasanya tawa gadis itu meledak saat ini juga melihat kebodohan Naruto.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dari belakang Hinata ketika mendengar gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

Segera saja Hinata berbalik kembali seraya mengembalikan ekspresi sok cueknya seperti semula.

"Tidak ada kok!" jawabnya kemudian.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat kuliah bersama besok. Apa kau mau?" tanya pria itu lagi. Kali ini, gadis itu dibuat heran olehnya. Pasalnya pria itu tidak seribut dan sekeras kepala kemarin. Untuk hari ini, pria itu jauh lebih lembut dan berperasaan. Entah apa yang telah merubahnya, apakah karena hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur habis kota ini, yang membuat ia tidak bisa mengajak dirinya kencan atau ada hal yang lain.

Hinata tampak menimang-nimang ajakan Naruto. Menurutnya, tidak ada salahnya jika pergi kuliah bersama dengan pria itu. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja. Gadis itu tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pria menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana…?"

"…"

Hinata masih terus saja bungkam. Gadis itu tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam pilihan yang salah. Pasalnya, ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jalan dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Walau ia ingin mengiyakan , tapi perasaan ragu-ragu masih saja meliputi dirinya.

"Diam berarti iya!"

Mendengar itu, Hinata tersentak. Gadis itu merasa tidak terima, kali ini ia mulai gelagapan karena keputusan sepihak dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu iya." ujar Naruto dengan santainya. Pria pirang itu kemudian mengambil payung yang sedari tadi disandarkannya dan segera pergi dari Apotek itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih saja memproses apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"He—hei!"

* * *

Hari ini Naruto terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini pria berkulit eksotik itu bangun lebih awal dan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat sang ibu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Wanita berambut merah marun itu bersandar pada daun pintu kamar Naruto. Mengamati setiap detil kegiatan anak semata wayangnya itu pagi ini.

Menurut wanita paruh baya itu, ia tidak pernah melihat anaknya serapi ini. Ketika Naruto berdandan ala direktur utama sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

"Naru-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya wanita berkulit putih itu, ketika melihat anaknya memakai gel.

Sang anak kemudian melirik ibunya lewat cermin. Pria pirang itu hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman malu-malu.

Mengerti akan isyarat itu, sang ibu kemudian mengulum senyum.

"Apakah dia cantik?" tanya ibu Naruto lagi dengan sangat antusias.

"Melebihi harapan ibu." jawab Naruto dengan bangga, senyum lebar ia tunjukkan kepada ibunya. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, pria itu kemudian membusungkan dadanya. Lalu berbalik dan merentangkan kedua tangannya—isyarat agar wanita yang paling ia sayangi di muka bumi ini memeluk dirinya erat.

Ibu Naruto—Kushina Uzumaki—kemudian melangkah ke arah anaknya dan ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk anak satu-satunya itu. Ibu mana yang tidak bahagia jika melihat anaknya bahagia?

"Hehehe…" Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi kemudian bersandar pada puncak kepala ibunya, sesekali membelainya.

"Aku tahu taktikmu! Jangan pakai mobil…" ujar ibu Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar.

"I—ibu… ayolah~"

* * *

Dengan langkah berat, Hinata menuruni tangga sembari menenteng tas putihnya. Dari atas, Hinata dapat melihat keluarganya yang tengah menyantap sarapan pagi di bawah.

"Selamat pagi…" sapa Hinata pada keluarganya. Gadis cantik itu menaruh tasnya di kursi yang kemudian ia duduki. Mengambil satu roti lalu ia oleskan selai strawberry kemudian menyantapnya dalam diam.

Sesekali gadis itu menggigit rotinya dengan sangat pelan. Hinata menatap kosong pada piring yang ada di hadapannya. Pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang tak kala ia harus mengingat jadwal hari ini.

Dan yang paling gadis itu harus ingat adalah pria pirang yang akan menjemputnya hari ini.

'Pria pirang yang akan menjemputku hari ini?' mata Hinata kemudian membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ketika gadis itu akan berdiri, seorang maid memanggilnya.

"Hinata-san, teman anda menunggu di depan." kata pelayan itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata setelah melihat gadis itu menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya pria dewasa yang ada di hadapan Hinata. Hinata kini gelagapan dibuat pertanyaan satu kata dari Ayahnya.

"Te—teman kuliah, ayah…" jawab Hinata tanpa menatap Ayahnya. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk takut.

Tidak ingin berbincang lebih jauh dengan sang ayah. Hinata kemudian berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah ayahnya.

"A—aku pergi!"

Hinata lalu mengambil langkah keluar menjauhi keluarganya. Gadis itu berjalan keluar dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh pria pirang yang semalam telah mengambil keputusan sepihak.

Hinata masih saja merutuki pria konyol itu ketika ia sampai di pintu. Namun, segala pikiran buruknya terhadap pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui asal usulnya itu segera terhenti tak kala ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah yang menunggunya.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, pria tampan bermata sewarna ruby itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Sa—sasori-kun?"

"Hinata, ke kampus bareng denganku ya?" ajak pria jangkung itu membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Entah sadar atau tidak, kepala Hinata mengangguk begitu saja.

* * *

Sepanjang hari ini, Hinata merasa sangat senang. Pergi kuliah bersama pria idamannya, diajak makan di sebuah restaurant mewah, dan kini ia tengah menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika pria yang ada di sampingnya mengajaknya bicara.

Mobil Sasori berhenti tidak jauh dari Apotek Hinata. Ketika Hinata hendak turun, pria itu melarangnya kemudian keluar membukakan pintu mobil. Sasori mengulurkan satu tangannya—bak seorang putri, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dan menerima uluran tangan pria itu

Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasori, ketika gadis itu akan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke matanya.

"Ugh—" gadis itu meringis sesekali menggosok matanya.

Sasori sedikit heran ketika melihat Hinata tiba-tiba saja menunduk. Segera saja pria itu menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya kemudian memegang bahu Hinata dan memutar tubuh mungil itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu khawatir. Hinata masih saja pada posisinya—menunduk dengan satu tangan yang terus menggosok-gosok matanya—

"A—aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Hinata dengan sangat lembut tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Pria itu kemudian mengangkat dagu Hinata agar wajah cantik nan ayu itu dapat dengan jelas ia lihat. Sasori melihat mata kanan Hinata sedikit memerah, pria itu kemudian meniup pelan mata Hinata agar gadis itu merasa jauh lebih baik.

Suatu tindakan yang membuat Hinata serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Gadis itu terus saja menatap pemuda tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hingga akhirnya, Sasori menghentikan pertolongan pertamanya yang membuat Hinata kembali tersadar.

"Apa sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya pria itu dengan nada beratnya. Gadis itu hanya menimpalinya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

Naruto tidak bisa berbohong, pria itu melihat dengan begitu jelas. Bagaimana Hinata menerima ajakan pria itu untuk pergi kuliah bersama, bagaimana Hinata diantar pulang dengan wajah merah merona ketika pria yang ia lumayan kenali itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan kepalan tangannya menguat.

Pria itu ingin sekali menghancurkan kaca mobil yang ditumpanginya saat ini, andai saja mobil itu adalah miliknya. Ia merasa dikhianati, walaupun Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Tapi, gadis itu sudah berjanji padanya semalam. Kenapa ia lebih memilih pria itu dan melupakan janjinya? Apa hubungannya dengan pria itu sehingga Hinata mampu mengeluarkan sifat aslinya ketika mereka berdua bersama?

Yang paling tidak dapat ia terima adalah… ketika pria berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa mereka sedang ciuman. Seperti pasangan yang lain ketika mereka pulang dari kencan mereka. Sebuah ciuman adalah penutup dari kisah hari ini.

Naruto tidak terima ini, pria itu segera turun dari taxi yang sedari tadi ditumpanginya ketika melihat pria yang tadi bersama Hinata sudah berlalu. Naruto semakin memacu langkahnya ketika gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Ketika mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak hanya semeter, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tatapan penuh kecemburuan melawan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Aku menunggumu tadi pagi... dan kau lebih memilih pria itu!" ujar Naruto dengan satu tangan yang menunjuk ke arah jalan yang tadi dilewati oleh Sasori.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Kau menjanjiku semalam." kata Naruto kali ini dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke Hinata. Merasa tidak terima gadis itu menatap balik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Dengar… aku bahkan tidak mengiyakannya. Aku merasa tidak punya janji dengan siapapun." ujar Hinata sinis kepada Naruto. Setelahnya, gadis itu kemudian segera berlalu dari Hadapan Naruto dengan suasana hati yang begitu kesal.

"TAPI KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN TIDAK!" teriak Naruto kali ini dengan penuh emosi. Hinata kaget, ketika mendengar pria pirang itu meneriakinya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah Naruto. Menurutnya, pria pirang itu tidak berhak untuk marah apalagi sampai meneriakinya seperti itu.

"… maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu!" kata Hinata pelan dan terkesan datar. Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang tidak jauh darinya membuat Naruto tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya ia mengungkapkan semuanya saat ini.

"Kau mengenalku…" Hinata berhenti berjalan ketika pria yang ada dibelakangnya mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak terlalu ia pahami. "…lebih dari yang orang-orang ketahui." lanjut Naruto ketika melihat Hinata berbalik menghadapnya.

Hinata terus saja menatap Naruto. Berharap agar pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih lagi agar ia benar-benar mengerti. Kini ia semakin kebingungan ketika pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka… kau melupakanku secepat itu!" setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini Naruto tahan. Akhirnya, saat ini semuanya terlepas juga. Ia merasa lega hingga kaki-kakinya menuntun dirinya berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

Gadis itu terus saja menatap Naruto ketika pria itu berbalik arah menjauhinya. Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

* * *

"_Kau mengenalku… lebih dari yang orang-orang ketahui."_

"_Aku hanya tidak menyangka… kau melupakanku secepat itu!"_

Perkataan-perkataan pria pirang itu masih memenuhi pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh pria yang baru dikenalnya dalam sebulan ini.

Tapi, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Pasalnya, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Naruto tidak lagi datang mengunjungi dirinya 2 hari terakhir. Seperti malam ini, pria itu tidak juga berkunjung.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, gadis itu terus saja menatap keluar. Melihat bagaimana mobil-mobil yang terus saja berlalu-lalang menerobos hujan deras. Apoteknya kini sepi. Bagaimana tidak, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:30 waktu setempat.

Gadis manis itu kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah dinding kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara tokonya dan trotoar jalanan. Menatap embun pada dinding kaca itu yang terkadang diselingi dengan tetesan-tetesan air. Merasa sangat dingin, gadis itu kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku coat putih panjangnya.

"Hinata-san, menunggu pria itu lagi?" tanya Ayame dari arah belakang Hinata.

Mengetahui siapa pria yang dimaksud pekerjanya, Hinata berbalik kemudian berkata, "A—apa? Te—tentu saja tidak!" elak gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya gerak-gerikmu mengatakan hal yang lain!" ucap gadis berambut coklat itu dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Hinata diam seribu bahasa.

'Benarkah aku menunggunya?' tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali berbalik menghadap dinding kaca nan besar itu. Gadis itu tidak mengerti akan perilakunya sendiri, setiap hari dalam sebulan bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal membuat ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang kurang ketika pria itu tak hadir seperti malam-malam biasanya. Pasalnya, ia sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran pria bermata indah itu.

Mengingat kembali kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Membuat ia bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan pria pirang itu? Mengapa pria itu berkata bahwa ia mengenalnya? Hinata benar-benar dibuat tidak mengerti. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat siapakah Naruto sebenarnya? Mengapa perkataan-perkataan dari pria itu kemarin mengindikasi bahwa ia adalah orang penting dalam hidupnya? Sekeras bagaimana pun Hinata menggali memorinya tentang sosok Naruto, tetap saja gadis itu tidak mendapatkannya.

"Adakah sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Aku ganti judulnya sekaligus nama! Hehee lama-lama jadi ilfeel sendiri liat nama itu! Wakakak kecewanya aku … dari 250 lebih pengunjung yang review cuman 8 orang! Hhh sejelek itu kah fic ini *pundung di pojokan*

**Algojo:** Iya Makasih udah review!~

**Guest:** Iya nih, biasanya Hinata yang ngejer2 tapi sekarang malah Naruto. Bosen juga sih ngeliat Hinata yang terus2an ngejar Naruto!

**Mimitsuyu:** Haha lebay.. iya ini udah update

**Hinata lover**: Hahaha iya, aku juga bingung… tp, Hinata OOC nya klo cuman sama Naru kok *_^

Yang Login aku bales lewat PM. Makasih ya … minta **REVIEW**nya lagi


End file.
